


I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!!! Why Do I Still Love You?

by Black_Raven2539



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Frostiron, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven2539/pseuds/Black_Raven2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Tony/Loki...Loki's here with a new power to<br/>exact revenge against the Avengers for his suffering, his plans<br/>to utterly destroy the Avengers at their core. The Rock of it<br/>all...Tony Stark. "Bend the mind and body of the stubborn, and<br/>watch him turn into a begging, mewling, kneeling slave." Loki<br/>cackled, looking down at the man that was Iron Man. Mature<br/>Content inside, warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Raven Here. I little song fic popped into my brain.  
> Yes, a Multi-chaptered songfic based on Tony/Loki pairing  
> and a song from Three Days Grace, I Hate Everything About  
> You. This will be emotional and violent, and graphic which is  
> why this is rated M from the get-go. Rated for Tony  
> breakdown, DarkLoki, and: Rape, Stockholm's  
> Syndrome,malexmale, language and possible mental  
> breakdown.
> 
> SETTING: Near the end of Iron Man 3, yet Tony hasn't yet  
> had the surgery, but his house is demolished form the  
> Mandarin attack (oops SPOILER), things just happened to  
> unravel before things could be resolved. He currently  
> resides the Avengers Headquarters, formerly Stark Tower  
> along with the rest of the Avengers.

2 months earlier...

Tony winced as a slap came hard across his face, looking  
at Pepper, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't... I can't take this anymore, Tony, I can't. I'm tired of  
it. Of your cheating. I can't do this anymore." Pepper said as  
she quickly wiped away tears threatening to fall.

"Pep-" Tony started, knowing he had fucked up, and fucked  
up pretty bad. And with the journalist too. What was Forbes  
magazine going to say about him in their next article?

"No, no Tony. I don't want a sorry, I don't want your  
company, I don't want-" Pepper started tears starting to fall  
harder than before.

"Wait, no Pepper, don't do, don't do this!" Tony said as he  
saw her start to tug at the ring on her finger.

Shit.

"...this anymore." Pepper sobbed as she tugged off the  
engagement ring and threw it at Tony's chest, bouncing off  
his Arc Reactor and clattering on the floor before turning  
towards the door.

"Pepper! Pepper please just wait!" Tony yelled after her,  
realizing how badly he had fucked up.

"JARVIS, let me out." Pepper sobbed as the doors opened.

"JARVIS, override command." Tony said back, grabbing  
Pepper's arm, the doors closing back.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave me." Tony said softly, his eyes  
sincere.

Pepper's was cold, and heartbroken. "I didn't want your  
apologies Tony, I wanted your fidelity. And you proved to me  
that you couldn't give me that, even when we were  
engaged. It's over Tony... Let go of me." Pepper said softly,  
stern and unwavering in her decision clearly shown in her  
voice.

Tony's grip softened and Pepper's arm slipped through his  
fingers.

"JARVIS, override code '0HFalver049'." Pepper said  
flawlessly looking at Tony one last time and left as JARVIS  
opened the door, the door sliding quickly behind her with a  
grim close.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir, Ms. Potts requests that you  
no longer contact her, for any reason whatsoever." JARVIS  
said.

Tony walked back to the main floor of the Stark Tower and  
picked up Pepper's engagement ring off the floor.

Tony sat in his bar room looking at the ring, watching the  
diamonds sparkle with drunk, blurred eyes. He held the  
fourth glass of whiskey in an unsteady hand, his mind  
replaying the sick feeling of losing Pepper for good.

Tony threw the glass at the wall, shattered glass sprayed on  
the floor, whiskey running down the wall as Tony covered  
his face with one hand and let out the most agonizing sob.  
He cried as he crumpled down internally. His mind was  
overrun with thoughts of not only the past memories of his  
beloved, but his now lonely future.

No living breathing person to talk to intimately, to share time  
with, to feel warm contact; only his cold metal technology  
and tools. The Avengers. An unbearable weight on his heart  
made him feel heavy. Tony grew weak as his tears began  
to slow, feeling like a hollow corpse slumped on the bar, as  
his lifeless eyes stare at the diamond ring. And without any  
images popping in his head, or an overwhelming feeling  
coming up, wanting to relive the times with her was the only  
thought in his mind.

Present

"Tony! You cannot just bust into a mercenaries  
headquarters!" Barton hissed, shooting a toxic sharpnel  
arrow towards an enemy, sending out deadly shards of  
poisoned metal, slivering into the bodies of those near it.  
Natasha and Steve team battled on the ground, while Hulk  
smashing the not yet Uranium implanted weapons.

Thor threw his hammer sending the mercenaries flying.

"Chill out Legolas, were in total-" Iron man was cut off as he  
was zapped out of the air by a large red bolt, sending him  
into a brick wall, the wall tumbling on top of him.

Iron Man flew out of the rubble regaining his composure in  
the air, checking his HUD. "Control." Tony finished.

"Suit Armor at 85% sir." JARVIS announced.

"Wow that packed a punch." Tony muttered, blasting a few  
missiles at the Uranium- based weapon smuggling  
mercenaries.

The Avengers finished off the mercenaries, which happened  
to belong to Hammer Industries, which actually didn't  
surprise Tony.

The weapons were half-shit anyways.

The Helicarrier descended, picking up the Avengers and  
deported.

"Whew, that was tough." The visor slid up and Tony  
slouched, somewhat beaten up but relatively unharmed.

"We could have done it quicker if you had not went into the  
fight with such brashness, friend. You had put us in much  
danger." Thor spoke aloud, his voice filling up the room  
easily, the seriousness in his voice clear.

"Point Break, we got out fine. It's Hammer we're talking  
about, his toys are nothing but squirt guns."

"So that's what happened with your suit? A Squirt gun?"  
Barton said sarcastically pointing out the large dents and  
scratches.

"Uranium Squirt gun. When has anything stopped us? Just  
Relax." Tony said,ignoring the seriousness in every situation  
lately.

"No Tony, you don't realize that not everybody has a suit  
made of Iron. Natasha and I were in serious trouble back  
there." Steve spoke up looking at Tony, his face blemished  
by a small cut and busted lip.

"You've been throwing caution to the wind ever since your  
breakoff, and we're tired of it. You're putting us all in danger."

Tony immediately sat up, arguing with Steve.

"Wait a minute, first of all it is gold titanium alloy suit, and  
second, where the hell do you get off telling me off on my  
personal life old timer? It's none of your damn business."

"...Tony, but it is kinda true. You have been daring lately,  
putting yourself in danger, as well as us. We're just worried  
about you. Maybe you shouldn't have jumped back into the  
Avengers so quickly after what happened. Maybe you  
should...take a break."

Tony angrily snapped his head towards the voice, but  
quickly bit back his vicious retort when he realized it was  
Bruce. Bruce had just came back from his 'calm down room  
'and had jeans and a blanket wrapped around his knew the  
last thing that they wanted right now was a huge green  
raging Hulk in a 20 by 15 foot room.

Tony didn't want Bruce to Hulk out in the Helicarrier, and  
settled for glaring viciously at Bruce until Fury walked into  
the room.

"I can tell from things that I don't need to angrily slam my  
hands on the desk and be disappointed in how that mission  
went." Fury says as he sits down by the seats near the  
doorway, crossing his arms.

"The mission went well." Thor said, confused.

"Yes, you completed the mission, and it would have been  
fine if you just had destroyed the weapons, instead of  
blowing the entire headquarters, sending uncontrollable  
Uranium debris for miles, that S.H.I.E.L.D now has to  
contain." Fury said sounding angry, his one-eyed glare  
staring directly at Tony, pointing blame.

"Director Fury, we were just explaining to Tony that he  
needs to be more careful is all." Natasha explains to him as  
she cleans a bloody cut on her arm.

"There's a difference between careful and recklessness,  
Natasha. Tony, needs to go back to learning the basics  
before he's allowed back on the field." Steve said with a  
stern voice to Fury. Tony once again snaps, by this times  
goes for Steve and grabs him by the collar of his suit.

"You listen here, you World War senior, I-"

"No you listen here, son, I'm not going to allow you to put the  
whole team in danger, and have us killed. I cared about my  
team back in the war, made sure I gave it my all to protect  
them, and I'm sure as hell am not going to lose anyone now  
because of your smart moves." Steve cut him off quickly,  
giving him the most serious look in the eyes rather than  
shake him off.

Thor, Bruce and Natasha looked down to the floor in harsh  
agreement with Steve's words. Clint has been polishing off  
his arrows this whole time, things were getting too messy  
for him and didn't want to jump into that recent anti-Tony  
bandwagon.

"Back off, the both of you!" Nick orders, still sitting down.  
Tony gritted his teeth and reluctantly backed off.

"Now, as much as I know you want to fight about who  
started what first like two- year olds," Fury emphasized,  
making both Tony's and Steve's actions seem entirely  
childish, making both men feel slightly embarrassed,"We  
have a bigger, badder, and certainly more dangerous  
situation to take care of." Fury said and Steve look at Fury.

"What kind of situation Director." Steve asked, Bruce once  
again looking weary.

"It has been reported that Loki has escaped Asgard and has  
been spotted in Tokyo no more than an hour ago. Since his  
attack in Manhattan a year ago, Tokyo officials believe it is  
our problem since we've dealt with it first. We're in route  
now."

"Wait, so when we think we're going home your just en  
routing us to a another battle?" Tony said thinking that this  
was the biggest pile of shit Fury had dumped on them so  
far.

"Do you know what Loki did to Manhattan Tony-"

"Yes, yes I do know, I know exactly what happened in New  
York."

Yeah I was sucked into a fucking wormhole, shit not again.

Tony seemed to get a little huffy, a bit pale, his cocky,  
arrogant air seeming to slowly diminish.

"I'm just gonna leave, I'm gonna leave now, before you, or  
any of you say anything else stupid to me." Tony quickly  
left the room, leaving everyone puzzled and perplexed at the  
non-Tony behaviour, except Bruce.

"What was that all about?" Steve said about to bring Tony  
into the room.

"No, don't. He'll be fine. Give him a bit." Bruce said calmly.

"Do you know something?" Barton said, sheathing the last  
of his arrows.

Bruce wiped his glasses and put them back on, not really  
the one to tell them Tony's secret, but thinking it was best if  
the group knew.

"Yeah, anxiety attacks." The entire group went silent.

Maria Hill entered the room, looking serious.

"I am sorry to intrude Director, but Stark has left the  
Helicarrier without admittance to deport."

"Let him go. He's got more than enough sense to know to  
show up when he's supposed to." Fury sighed in agitation  
and walked away his trench coat whipping behind him,  
Maria following, leaving The Avengers to mull over the new  
found information.

"Hey, missed me? Or my boot more?" Tony said as he flew  
in and kick an unsuspecting Loki in the face, causing the  
God to fly back almost comically.

"You're late..." Barton said causally, looking a bit rougher  
than he did before.

"Had to make renovations." Tony said, donning new armor  
although the same.

"We're getting our asses kicked. Something about Loki...  
he's different. More powerful. This time he doesn't need an  
army."

Loki cackled but donned an evil smile replaced his usual  
stoic face.

"You will be dead before you have the chance to beg for  
your life after I am done with you." Loki snarled, his scepter  
glowing brightly.

"Ooh,I'm quaking in my suit." Tony said in his suit, but  
before he could react, a blue strike hit him in his chest,  
sending him through two sushi kiosks and through the side  
of a building.

At the last second, Tony skidded on his side as he stabilized  
his fall, his thrusters landing him back on his feet at the last  
moment.

"JARVIS... what the hell was that?" Tony said looking at the  
chest armor showing red on his HUD as he stood.

"It appears Mr. Laufeyson has acquired some other power  
source other that the Tesseract. I am analyzing and  
diagnosing now, sir. Armor Chestplate at 90% sir. I suggest  
you take caution this time sir."

"Alright... let's bring out the big guns." Tony said, as he flew  
back over to the fight, quite pissed, but showing a  
nonchalant attitude.

"Y'know, Reindeer Games, I didn't really appreciate that."  
Iron Man flew up and went to hit Loki.

Loki only smiled. "You petty Midgardian. Do you think that  
your foolish trickery can deceive the God of Mischief!?" Loki  
turned around grabbing the real Iron Man by the neck,  
squeezing tightly, the one in front only a well displayed  
realistic holograph, which dissipated.

"Y-yeah, kinda." Tony said, a bit choked up as the armor  
around his neck started to crumple with Loki's newfound  
force, "But this is what I wanted... say hello to my little  
friend."

Tony used both his pulse reactors on his palms at full  
strength and sent them straight into the chest of Loki, flying  
backwards with the force. A blast sending an small airwave  
of shock through the air.

Tony landed on his back and skidded all the way ,  
surprisingly at the Captain's feet, who lended out a hand  
which Tony reluctantly took.

"Energy percentile at 75% sir." JARVIS chimed informing  
Tony.

"When did you do that?" Steve asked.

"By that you mean the addition of holographic projection...  
do you mean when I switched from in front of you guys to  
the back... well, honestly I was never in the front you guys."  
Tony said.

"I though you said you'd never use a Scarface quote."  
Barton said shooting an explosive arrow in the dust Tony  
made for extra precaution.

"There comes a time when it's the perfect moment to use  
it."Tony said plainly.

"...And how poorly you executed it...Man of Iron." Loki said  
stepping out of the crater,the dust subsiding, looking  
damaged, but far from dead, which is, unfortunately how  
Tony wanted him.

"Woah, no offense Thor, but Loki should be see through with  
a hole in his chest." Tony said a little miffed.

"Was that your greatest weapon, little Man of Iron?" Loki  
said quite cocky, his scepter gleaming with his stregnth.

"No not exactly.I got a couple more things up my sleeve."  
Tony said, his gauntlets whirring to life as a mini machine  
gun whirred out, along with heavy duty rockets, with the  
power to be Jericho's very destructive child. Tony then  
pointed his thumb back at Barton, Natasha, Thor, Steve, and  
Bruce, who was currently a huge mad green monster.

"Plus I got these guys."

Tony and Steve bull rushed towards Loki. Tony wasn't really  
a ground fighter, but since Natasha was currently  
incapacitated by a slab of concrete that hit her face during  
the explosion, Tony was the next call.

Barton scaled Tokyo's mid-sized buildings, firing arrows,  
distracting Loki, while Tony and Steve rushed ahead; Loki  
was quite the distance.

The Hulk roared, an unconscious Natasha protected behind  
him, as he ripped a huge chunk of asphalt from the street,  
hurling it at Loki in anger.

Both Tony and Steve had to duck, sliding on their knees, as  
the asphalt barely missed them, Tony feeling the scrape of  
metal against asphalt as the top of his helmet grazed the  
underside.

A crack of a blue strike hit the asphalt and it turn into nothing  
but dust, as Tony and Steve sprang into action, rushing  
towards Loki, and as soon as both were going to strike him,  
Loki cackled and vanished.

"...You petty fools. Do you honestly think you can hit me  
with such a blatant attack?" A voice sounded coolly but no  
body was found.

Barton instinctively shot an arrow to the location, in which a  
Loki manipulation flashed its form from its camouflage. It  
cackled but disappeared.

"...Watching you squander and idly look about in  
confusion...you were meant to be ruled over..." Barton shot  
another arrow, only for it to fit another Loki manipulation, and  
another, and another.

Barton cursed under his frustration.

"... Have your feeble minds not realized the greatness you  
now face? How not even Thor can help you now?" Loki's  
voice spat those words his true figure not yet disclosed.

"...I have grown so much stronger, so much has been  
learned, it is time for the Avengers to learn who must rule  
over them, to kneel at my feet, showing subjugation to my  
unyielding power."

"ENOUGH!" Thor roared holding Mjolnir to the sky, lightning  
flashing, bolts and charges flying around, one pinpointing  
Loki.

Loki yelled as he was shocked into view, electricity flowing  
through him, until Thor stopped, Loki weakened  
considerably but not defeated, and he huffed as he regained  
composure.

"Hold your silvertongue, brother, or the next strike won't be  
merciless." Thor calmly said as he gripped his hammer  
tightly. Loki gives him a despised look, raising his wand to  
the air, clone after clone appearing in front of him.

"Worry not... Brother... For there are better things I have  
interest in than your threats." Loki hissed, and with a wave  
of his scepter, the Loki clones rushed toward the Avengers.  
Tony decided to take to the skies, leaving the rest of the  
group to handle the situation for a moment.

"If its a mob he wants to send out, then I know how to clear  
the room... Where'd I put those high energy repulsion  
beams?..." Tony mumbles as he looks through his  
weaponry database, the weapons whirring searching,when  
suddenly, he is grabbed by the foot and dragged down. He is  
caught off guard and unable to say the right command  
words, he spots the team fighting of Loki clones, and is then  
crashing through the floorboards. Tony is thrown against the  
floor, now reaching the ground floor, his eyesight dizzied and  
his back in bit of pain. He tries to sit, his eyes suddenly open  
wide in complete shock.

"P...Pepper!?" Tony says in disbelief, but there she was,  
standing before him. A gentle smile is on her face as she  
extends her hand to help Tony up, but he stands up on his  
own.

He knew this was all in his head, maybe he had blacked out  
when he hit the floor and this is all a very good dream. Or  
was it Loki's illusion magic screwing with him? The Pepper  
standing in front of him felt all too real, the warm glow  
emitting from her, the gentle look on her face. Tony was at a  
loss, the memories of their break up forcing its way into his  
head and colliding with what he sees right now.

Pepper takes a step forward, being face to iron mask. She  
places one hand on the neck of the iron suit, giving it a flick  
and causing the mask to flip up, revealing Tony's  
speechless face. Only the real Pepper knows that trick, this  
has to be a good dream, Tony thought. Suddenly, Pepper  
plants her lips on to Tony's, warm lips pressing together, but  
before Tony tries to get more than just lips, Pepper pulls  
away.

"So this is enough to fool you. Your one true weakness."  
Pepper says in a rather menacing tone, before Tony is  
impaled in the stomach with a familiar magical rod. He  
coughs up blood as his vision becomes blurry and crumples  
to the floor, but the sudden transformation of Pepper turning  
into Loki is all too clear for him.

"Sir, fortunately the scepter has missed all major organs  
and major arteries, although pain is expected."

No shit.

Then everything went black.


	2. Bedside Memories

Tony woke, his vision hazy and unfocused, pain aching in  
his side.

Something was wrong. He was in a bed. A hospital bed.  
Tony blinked a few times to focus, and finally his eyes felt  
somehow working although something was definitely  
keeping him medicated.

Tony looked around and saw an IV connected to his arm,  
pulse rate monitor stuck on his chest, around his arc reactor,  
an oxygen pulsox placed annoyingly on his index finger. He  
wasn't just in a hospital bed, he was in a SHIELD hospital  
bed.

Which made him hate hospitals more.

Last time he remembered he was fighting Loki...

And Pepper.

Tony tried to sit up but the aching pain quickly turned into a  
searing, horrific pain that made Tony groan loudly.

Hands pulled the high tucked white sheets down to his  
waist to reveal him in a gown.

Who the fuck undressed me? My ass better not be hanging  
out.

Tony's hand that wasn't connected to tubes and monitor  
cords reached down underneath the unfashionable gown to  
finger the large bulging thick bandages wrapped around his  
mid section.

"I wouldn't mess with those if I were you, they're there for a  
reason." A small voice said in the corner that Tony instantly  
recognized.

"Bruce?"

Tony turned his head and what seemed like forever for his  
eyes to focus on the slightly hunched figure leaning against  
the wall in the corner.

"First of all, what the hell do you guys have me on? This shit  
is like so much worse than any high I've ever gotten." Tony  
said sarcastically, but then again, not really.

His tongue felt like it was swelled in his mouth, his head  
swimming, his eyes were almost in an almost constant  
state of haziness, varying in clarity.

"Morphine. Shave off some of the pain." Bruce clarified.

"Who found me?" Tony said, clearly remembering how he  
fell, or really, was yanked down.

Pepper.

Kiss.

Loki.

Pain.

Blackness.

Tony shook away that feeling of hate and pain crawling up  
his chest.

"...The Other Guy, and Steve."

Tony was thankful yet gritted his teeth. Last thing he  
wanted to do was kiss ass to Spangles for saving his life.

"Well thanks, Bruce."

"Ah, no problem."

"Now that that's settled, I need to get out of here."

"Tony, look at yourself-" Bruce started.

"I need to know how that cape-wearing bastard got me  
through my suit." Tony gritted in pain from strain.

"Just rest you need to-"

"No!...No Bruce. I need to know, I need to work, instead of  
being damn useless in this fucking bed." Tony argued.

"If you really want me to stay here, then bring me my work.  
Go to my lab, and get my work. And Jarvis." Tony orders,  
Bruce looks hesitant and frustrated.

"Hows your laptop sound?"

"Who uses a laptop anymore?" Tony said clearly disgusted  
by such primitive technology.

"Your lightpad?"

"That's better."Tony rolls his eyes and lays back down as  
Bruce nods and leaves the room. The only person left is the  
American flag in tights standing by the door as Bruce  
brushed by him.

"Fine, fine. Give me the lecture and let's get it over with."  
Tony throws a pillow over his head.

"It's what you get for going against him alone." Steve stays.

"I was geting ready to help you all. But he dragged me down.  
Literally. All I did was crash down a few floors and get  
stabbed, I don't see you in a hospital bed." Steve goes silent  
as he looks to the side. Well that shut him up, fast.

"I have to pee, are you just gonna sit there or help a guy  
out?" Tony rudely asks. Steve was already pissing him off.

"You're a grown man, Tony. Get up and walk to the  
bathroom alone, or wet the bed."

"Does it look like I can?" Tony sarcastically says, to only get  
ignored. Which pissed him off even more.

No one ignores Tony Stark...except Steve apparently.

"I'm not asking you to hold my dick, I'm asking you to help  
me get out of the bed you World War prick." Tony adds,  
saying it a bit nicer,taking the pillow off his face, staring at  
the Identification Band around his wrist with disinterest.

He really did need to go, and he be damned if he fucking  
pissed on himself because Spangles wants to act like a  
badass all of the sudden.

"You were being reckless, even if you claimed he dragged  
you down there." Steve said.

"Does it look like I want to be here? If I wanted to be  
reckless I would have went for a joyride in Military Air Space  
without permission, not get stabbed in the stomach. Not  
everyone can take a nap and regenerate. And how dare you  
not help a person in need, very unpatriotic of you Spangles."

Steve hesitated for a moment before sighing in irritation,  
before leaning over and helping Tony out of the bed, lending  
him a shoulder to lean against, his arm wrapped around the  
middle of his back, Tony grunting in obvious pain, his face  
scrunched into discomfort, trying to not reveal how much of  
a struggle it was just to stand.

Steve for the first time today actually looked down at Tony  
with worry. He had a point, and he should be more  
sympathetic to those who can't heal like him, even when  
they were stubborn and cold at times. How much pain was  
Tony truly in?

"And I swear to all the different gods that Goldilocks believe  
in, if you look while I piss, il make your eyes red, black, and  
blue." Tony couldn't help but make that last remark to  
screw with him.

"Can't see what you don't have." Steve tries to hide his grin  
as he walks Tony to the bathroom.

"Look whose talking, those tights fit you pretty well, huh?"

After there exchange of rivalry insults and an awkward piss  
break, Tony is back in bed And Steve is back in his corner of  
the room.

"... What happened while I was out cold?" Tony painfully  
asks Steve, being the only one he could ask at right now.

"We continued to fight through clones. Then they just upped  
and vanished. We went looking for you since you just  
disappeared, and found you laying in a puddle of blood. No  
sign of the real Loki either." Steve explained, Tony curses  
under his breath at the thought of Loki just stabbing him and  
running off with a laugh.

"The hell happened to you, Tony?"

"I told you, he just got me off guard."

"He got both you and your computer friend by surprise?"

"What can I say? Loki just has that long luscious hair, we  
both got distracted by it."

"Cut the BS, Tony. Your sarcasm is your worst give away."

"Fine, it was magic. Literally circled by clones. Neither me or  
Jarvis can detect most of that bastards cheap tricks. I  
targeted the wrong one and that's that." At that moment,  
Bruce walks in with a lightpad with a stack of folders on top.  
Walking up to Tony's bed and dropping everything on it with  
a loud plop.

"There, all your work. Or most of it. Now, can you sit still and  
let your body rest?" Bruce says, slightly at of breath.

"Aye aye, doctor professor sir." With that sarcastic reply,  
Bruce leaves slightly contempt.

"... You can go too." Tony tells Steve, holding back a smart  
comment as he leaves the room with no complaint.

Tony grabs the lightpad and opens it up on his lap, typing in  
his account information and sticking in a flash drive that  
was in one of the folders.

"Hello, sir. How are you feeling?" Jarvis's voice speaks to  
him through the laptop.

"No time for that. You saw everything didn't you?"

"Affirmative. I'll directly link you to the suite view camera.  
The recording is saved on it." After a few key presses and  
clicks, Tony opens up the memory bank inside his suit,  
finding the video he was looking for and playing it in all its  
glory.

Tony's clenched his fist tightly in anger, seething rage as he  
tightly closes his eyes and grits his teeth. He saw  
everything he was hoping not to see. Pepper. Kiss. Pepper.  
Loki. Pain. Pitch darkness with a sinister laugh going off as  
the suit shutdown. Tony can just feel the lump in his throat  
and the anger build up in his chest, almost enough to throw  
the laptop against the wall and shatter it to pieces, if it  
weren't the only laptop in this building.

"Sir, I can feel your heart rate from here, please calm down."  
Jarvis said worryingly.

"I can't fucking believe it. Completely fell for his damn  
illusion. The bastard even got to kis-..." Tony cut his anger  
off at the sudden realization. A realization that put him on  
the brink of exploding in rage. He kissed me. Not Pepper,  
Loki.

"I'm going to find that bastard right now. Burn those damn  
smirky lips of his right off, along with his snobbish face."  
Tony exclaims as he tries to get out of bed, only to be  
stopped by the pain of his abdomen.

"Sir, please. I understand your sentiments, but do stay in bed  
for the time being."

"Tch! I just can't sit still while that asshole is hiding like  
alittle bitch after that stunt he pulled."

"I understand, sir. However, you cannot 'burn his lips off' in  
your current state. Also, your suit is damaged and still  
undergoing repairs. Let me also tell you that if you run off,  
the rest of the Avengers will follow after you." Tony  
hesitantly sits himself on the side of the bed. He doesn't  
want the others knowing he got taken down by Loki after  
getting a kiss from him.

"So I need to come up with a plan to sneak out or just cry in  
bed about it." Jarvis goes silent. Tony lays back in bed and  
ponders, his anger quelling down, but still lingering inside  
him. He was going to get to the bottom of this and take Loki  
down on his own.


	3. Revenge

"Coming in, be decent." Steve opens the door to the medical  
room, walking in on Tony. He spots him hiding under the  
covers completely.

"Bruce says you have to get your bandages changed every  
now and again. How's one of those times." Steve says, not  
a single response or witty commit.

"Tony, I know you're not sleeping, and I honestly don't want  
to dot his the hard way." Steve comments, still nothing, not  
even a budge, a frustrating sigh escaping from Steve.

"I guess that's that..." He walks up to the bed and pulls the  
sheets to the side, only to jump up in shock.

There was no Tony, just a group of pillows, and a piece of  
paper taped to the front. Steve snatches the paper and  
unfolds it, the word "Dummy" written in large letters pisses  
Steve off slightly.

"Of course..."

Tony flies smoothly through the skies as Iron Man, high in  
the clouds and over the ever changing landscape.

"Are you sure about this Jarvis?" Tony asks as he looks at  
projection screens of a map and energy readings.

"Positive, sir. Strange, yet similar, energy readings were  
emitting around Seattle Beach. I set your route the small  
islands located in the center of the waters." Jarvis informs  
him, reassuring him on Loki's locations.

"Mh. This bastards getting it real soon..." Tony continued to  
be mad, seething mad.

"I advise you to not going in head first, sir. Need I remind you  
that you are on your own, as well as recovering from your  
previous injuries."

"I know, mother. I know exactly how I'm going to outplay  
this trickster." Tony says sarcastically. He begins to see the  
sandy beaches of Seattle, filled with beach goers no doubt.

"Once I'm done stuffing my metal foot up his ass, I think I'll  
take a nice medical rest on the beach."

"I honestly worry about you sometimes, sir."

"Well don't. It'll be a simple and clean process of kicking his  
ass. We're in and out before the others even get a chance to  
locate me." Tony approaches the chunks of lands spread  
out in the waters.

"Oh look, a completely not suspicious rocky cove on a  
small island. Why do we have trouble finding him half the  
time?"

"Because when you find him, he distracts you with kisses  
and a stab to the waist, sir."

"I didn't ask you... Bastard..." Tony lands just outside the  
cove entrance, cracking his metal knuckles in preparations  
for the best Loki is about to get.


	4. Clashing Forces

I had expected a warm welcome.

No?

So much for being a house guest.

"This is your great lair? Reindeer Games I thought you had  
better style than this." Tony taunted, looking at the decrepit  
cave that read energy levels of Loki.

Either he is here hiding int the shadows, or he had been here,  
and Tony was talking to himself in an empty cave.

"I'd knew you'd come. You are foolish in whatever your  
endeavors may be. I may show you mercy if you bow to the  
superior and leave my solace." A voice came out in the  
darkness.

"Well it doesn't make much sense if I'm bowing down to  
myself now does it, plus I'm not into all that subjugation  
stuff."

How can you stay so calm? You nearly have him in you  
grasp, and now you wanna just chat?

A chuckle sounded though the darkness.

"I'm sorry is there something funny? I didn't hear the joke."  
He raised his gauntlet and shot a miniature flash bang, the  
white flash earning a hiss as Tony's helmet instantly  
adjusted to the light.

"After all this time, now you come searching? Surely you  
had your fun recuperating from your wounds, and now  
you've come back for another? You must take joy from  
being defeated." Loki squinted his eyes but otherwise  
seemingly already anticipating battle.

"Yeah, let me tell you that Cancun was great. I needed a  
break," Tony grabbed a sizable rock and threw it at a  
considerable speed at Loki's face, "Thanks."

Loki caught it and crushed the rock, falling from his hand  
like rubble. Loki gave the man a devious smirk, "Your petty  
moves of intended injury shan't have a affect on me."

"God, what's with it with you and Thor on these pointless  
long sentences? And I just wanting to see if your the real  
deal."

Loki seemed unimpressed as he approached Tony, his  
scepter appearing.

"Midgardians are so...petty. I honestly feel sorry that race  
like yours even exist within the Nine Realms."

"Well put a few of us together, we turned out pretty well.  
That's what's wrong with you super villains, you  
underestimate there underdog that end s up kicking your  
ass. You'd be surprised with what one of us can do."

"And your little team fared well last time against me? The  
flexible woman unconscious, and a foolish man wounded  
through his own protection?"

"Y'know, about last time... You jogged my memory. I don't  
appreciate that shit you pulled."

"What did I pull last time. I seemed to have forgotten." Loki  
said as plainly, innocent-like, but knowing exactly what the  
Man Of Iron meant.

God, I want to kill you so much.

"I don't usually give out kisses on the first date. Or to people  
who stab me in the stomach."

"I'm sorry, it seemed to me you had enjoyed it... quite  
thoroughly."

Ok, went too far.

Iron Man vs. Reindeer Games

Ding Ding.

No one will ever know who took the the first punch or threw  
the first swing, but the battle was fierce.

Loki swung his scepter with such grace, and expertise, but  
somehow Iron Man was able to dodge, to track, and  
eventually block and counter with equal agility and trained  
eyes for Loki's next move.

Iron Man fought, swinging, evading and lunging when  
possible, as fist met with fist, his armor denting under the  
pure strength of them both, as he countered every chance  
he got a blast from his repulsor rays struck Loki in the  
chest.

Loki swung his scepter and the long metallic screech of  
metal against metal echoed in the crumbling cove.

The two colossal superpowers fighting against each other  
within the cove was too much, and the rough movements  
and the vibrations from the repulsors sending the cove  
crashing down upon them as they fought.

Iron Man caught the swinging scepter and used the  
momentum to his advantage, his metal fist and smashed it  
against Loki's cranium, splitting the god's skin as blood  
poured from the wound.

"Sir, it seems that Loki is quite weaker that before. His,  
somewhat confusing to say, energy waves are somewhat  
weaker than before. However sir, he is still extremely  
powerful, but sir may I suggest tiring him out, then  
attacking, perhaps with non explosives, since there are  
civilians within a very close range."

"Thinking about-" Tony said as blood poured from the cut  
above his nose, as Loki grabbed him by his helmet,  
swinging him in the air with strength only to smash him into  
the floor, Tony yelping slightly as stitches popped, the  
wound in his abdomen reopening.

Loki went to strike Tony in the helmet with the sharpened  
butt of his scepter, Tony having only enough time to use his  
thrusters to slide him across the floor, the butt cratering the  
floor where his head once was.

To Tony this was payback. For the pain, embarrassment,  
the personal agony replayed and taunted in front of him, for  
all the hell Loki and his army had put him through. It was his  
revenge, and although he'd deny it and say that he was  
fighting for the good of humanity against Loki, all it was, and  
all it ever was going to be was revenge. If he was fighting for  
the good of all people, he'd have the other Avengers by his  
side, all of them taking Loki on together. Instead he opted to  
go alone, telling no one, still injured, still impatient, and as  
hateful as ever.

Tony dodged a blue bolt of Loki's magic as he shot a pulse  
beam at Loki's chest, the beam shocking and freezing Loki  
only a second in immovable pain.

Usually the pulse beam was strong enough to incapacitate  
a regular being, his almost most powerful non explosive  
weaponry only able to shock him as much as half of Thor's  
bolt when he had struck him in Tokyo. But that second gave  
Tony plenty of opportunity.

Tony shot both his palm repulsors at Loki, who he crashed  
through the rubble of the cove and into the sea, Tony  
plunging after him, using all his force and sent both his fists  
into the chest of Loki, and a very audible crack sounded and  
Loki yelled and air bubbles blasting into the face of his  
helmet.

"Sir with the suit under 15 percent energy left without your  
emergency reserves, your full torso armour in critical  
condition, a severe breach in your armour, and fully  
submerged in water, you have 3 minutes before you run out  
of air."

"Well let's finish this quick." Tony said as he launched Loki  
out of the water, Loki landing with a thunk badly injured, on  
the sharp rubble. Tony flew out after him, looking at the god  
he'd beaten.

"Are you going to kill me now, Man of Iron? To exact your  
fury? To see the end of the one that cause your so much  
torture?" Loki laughed weakly, the saltwater clearing his  
face of the blood that was previously drawn, but the cuts  
now started to ooze again.

"I am not afraid to die. Only benefit I see is to bring you down  
on my level, to kill because you wanted to, not because you  
have to. Like your heart says to slaughter me to kill me in  
my weakened state, and to secretly relish in it. Do not deny  
you want to kill me, and make me suffer such as I made the  
Son of Coul did!"

Loki's eyes seemed to pierce straight through Tony's  
helmet into his eyes, making the man hesitate himself.

How can he read me so clearly?

He wasn't going to kill him, that just wasn't Tony, what he  
stood for, even if he really wanted to. To make him suffer.  
But he knew he'd end up no better than him. And that was  
where Loki was wrong.

"This is the second time you've been spared by the  
Avengers, Loki. It seems you underestimate us too much."  
Tony said, lack of emotion, the robotic suit echoing his  
voice.

"Eight Percent left, sir."

"A time from now you will regret not taking this opportunity."  
Loki wheezed, glaring at Tony that made a shiver go down  
his spine.

A swift kick and Loki was silent, but breathing. But silent.

"Okay Jarv, let's go home." Tony said quietly, Tony flying  
into the sky towards New York.

Tony managed 10 minutes before darkness enveloped him  
like a blanket, suffocating him into nothingness.


	5. Loki's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Archive Warning here! Rape/Non Con

It had been months since the Avengers had last heard of  
Loki, or even heresy, and the battle-tension had finally  
eased. Things went back to normal. Clint and Natasha went  
back to normal ops work for SHIELD. Steve had also  
become a partner of SHIELD, but mainly spent his time in  
the streets, still taking in the new century and all of its  
advancements. Bruce continued his biomedical research  
due to the large and fancy lab Tony gave him.

Bruce had decided to stay in the Avengers Tower, along with  
Tony, and Steve. Thor would stay when he came to visit  
Midgard from time to time, which became more often as he  
spent months at a time. Thor mainly stayed to monitor the  
surroundings for any sort of abnormal activities, especially  
since he had not seen any signs of his brother for months.

"Tony, you've been at for 3 whole days, take a break." Bruce  
worryingly tells Tony as they work in the tower's lab. Tony  
is blow torching away at a new suit he had been imagining  
for a while now. Bruce is pacing around behind him as he  
tinkers with tubes of chemicals.

"I would, but I can't, won't, and will not." Tony continues to  
work without even looking at Bruce.

"You're pushing yourself too much. Not just your body, but  
your reactor." Bruce lifts up a test tube to get a better look  
as he speaks.

"I can just plug myself into an outlet and be good and ready  
to go."

"Now you're just taking it for granted..."

"Look, just let me weld these two under layers together and  
re=configure some of the system settings, and I'll go to  
bed."

"Well... Okay."

Twenty minutes pass, and Tony is now in the new suit,  
messing with the internal system. The suit goes into an  
error and Tony is slammed into the ground. The sudden  
impact causes Bruce to drop his glass measuring cup.

"Tony!" Bruce's walks over to him and kneels down to pick  
him up as he groans in slight pain.

"Ngh, that wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Now you're literally causing yourself pain..."

"That isn't really new news." Tony stands up with the help  
of Bruce, holding onto his gut as he feels lingering pain.

"Tony, you know that some of your wounds are still  
recovering after we found you unconscious and washed up  
at the city coast months ago."

"They're nothing but scars now, don't worry about it."

"You've done enough configuring for today. I'll look over your  
suit, just get yourself to bed."

"But-"

"Now. You honestly wouldn't like me to get angry, would  
you?"

"Always pulling out the angry card... Fine." Tony gets out of  
his suit and set it up on a stand.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure no one touches it." Bruce  
gives him a nod as Tony grabs his jacket and leaves the  
lab.

Tony could finally take a break, although his mind wandered  
back to his suit, the Mark 47, increasingly similar to his 42,  
and responds well to the IMS chips he injected originally for  
the 42. The Mark 47 however much more durable and  
firepower ready, although at a small cost of speed weight  
gain, but it contained a new coat of carbon fiber infused  
steel first layer and gold titanium alloy with a adamantium-vibranium shield second under armor, to absorb more  
damage, and strikes to the plates where apparently Loki's  
scepter went through.

"Jarvis, has SHIELD found out that I took their remaining  
Adamantium and Vibranium supply yet?"

"Not yet sir, and may I remind you that stealing rare metals  
from a high security government facility is not the best thing  
to-"

"I get it, yada, yada, yada. You should know by now Jarv that  
I could care less...what time is it?"

"12:15 am sir, it appears that everyone is asleep besides  
you sir."

"Where's Bruce?"

"It appears he fell asleep on the 34th floor, in his room. It  
appears his previous statements before were simply a ploy  
to get you to sleep. To which I suggest you do sir, it has  
been 59 hours, 23 minutes since your last slumber."

"Fine, geez, I'll go home and sleep."

"Sir, I suggest that you should rest here instead of going  
home. I would not urge you to return home and be reminded  
of Miss Pep-".

"Stop. Alright, mother, I'll sleep here. No need to bring up  
dirty laundry...".

Tony made his way up to his room on the 49 floor, where no  
one could bother him. It was a comfortable room with only  
the necessities such as a personal bathroom, a fridge,  
Queen sized bed, a tv, and a computer. Tony made his way  
to the bed, lifting up the covers and hiding under them, to  
block out the view of the very tempting computer that's  
across the room.

"Goodnight, sir." Jarvis said, turning off the lights of the  
room for him. Tony slowly dozed off and fell into slumber.

Tony snored quietly as his mind began to paint images. He  
could see Pepper ahead of him, her back facing him. He  
started to run up to her, but no matter how much he ran, she  
only seemed further away. The empty space around them  
grew darker, being over came by pitch black darkness as  
Tony fell to his knees out of exhaustion. It was getting  
harder and harder to breathe as Tony griped his neck and  
gasped for air. He snapped back into reality, eyes opening  
up, to a mischievous face in front of him as the man had his  
hands around Tony's neck, holding him down on the bed  
and cutting off his air flow.

Tony gasped for air as he fought in tangled sheet against his  
assailant who face was in partial darkness. A vein pulsed in  
his neck and an evil grin plastered on his face. Loki.

"Jarvis!" Tony cried out but only came as a forced wheeze.  
Tony was starting to see stars, black and white spots  
dancing in front of his eyes.

Loki slammed Tony's head into his headboard, once, twice,  
thrice,... Four times until the wooden headboard snapped.

Tony felt the split skin of an open wound, warm liquid  
running down to his collar line. When Tony thought he was  
gone for good, Loki released him, although that's a much  
kinder way of saying Loki threw him fifteen feet into the  
next wall.

"Jar-Jarvis!" Tony hacked as he fell to the floor, crawling  
away in the dim light. Tony tried to summon his gauntlet for  
some minimal equilibrium but a thought entered his mind  
which made his stomach drop with despair.

His new suit's guidance program was dope rated  
completely on Suit to Jarvis to microprocessor chip in his  
arm. Jarvis was in essence the middle man. If Jarvis was  
not responding now, there was no way the suit could  
pinpoint Tony's location.

"Haha, your animated friend is gone. No one to help you  
now, quim. Perhaps isolation was not your wisest choice."

Indeed, Loki was right, and Tony was pretty sure he was  
going to die. Jarvis was somehow deactivated, and the near  
pitch black was not good for his fading eyesight.

His senses were becoming numb, pulsing vein poor was all  
he could hear, his eyesight becoming more of a blur of  
black. Loki approaches him and picks him up by his neck.  
Tony struggled, trying to fight back, that is until he hears a  
rip and the room shone with a blue hue. Tony felt fear, a cold  
chill running up his body as his senses began to slow and  
his eyes felt heavy.

Lingering pain coursed through his body. Loki ripped out his  
arc reactor, and Tony felt his energy sap. His source of  
energy and life, his artificial heart, yanked out like an  
electrical plug. He attempted to swing his arm and grab it  
out of Loki's hands, but his stamina was dying out. Loki  
responded by throwing him back onto the ground.

"P-put it-Ngh... back." Tony gritted his teeth in excruciating  
pain, being reduced to begging so suddenly, but he was  
dying as his body was shutting down.

"You wish for me to adhead to your request? If you do as I  
say, I may listen." Loki threateningly said as he stood  
beside Tony's body.

Tony's hearing was already turning muffled, but could make  
out that Loki wasn't here to kill him. But to torture him even  
more. He could reply as he was busy breathing, his airflow  
would cut off and on, making him gasp for air. Even with his  
pain ridden face, his stare was filled with anger as he looked  
at Loki.

"Answer me when I speak to you!" Loki kicked Tony while  
he was down, his ribs taking a damaging blow. Tony  
coughed and hacked blood onto the floor.

"W..whatever. Ju..just do it..." And with that, Loki leisurely  
tossed the arc reactor to the ground, Tony scrambles to  
retrieve it and slot it back into his chest.

his pale face slowly regains some color, although it was  
more o f the blood dripping from the huge gash in his head.

"Did you think I was really gone? That I'd not come back to  
teach you your place-" Loki yanked his head up hard by his  
bloodied locks of hair, throat exposed, hair roots popping, his  
scalp screaming in protest as Loki's face was dangerously  
close, his face illuminated even brighter by his arc reactor.

"Aaahh! Nnrgh! Killing without an audience? Ah, ow, not  
really your style." Tony gritted, his hand reaching for the  
hand that threatened to scalp him right then and there. Hey  
at least he could say one more stupid smart Alec remark  
before he died. He wouldn't be Tony if he didn't.

"You will learn that you cannot keep away what is mine."

Wait what did he mean?

"What?"

Tony's eyes opened as a tongue forced its way into his  
mouth, invasively going down his throat, teeth biting hard on  
his bottom lip.

Tony protested his hand around Loki's neck, trying to force  
him away, but in his state it was like trying to move a  
mountain. Tony bit down hard, and Loki's voice screamed  
out in anger,gripping his hair even tighter if possible, pulling  
Tony up, causing Tony to stand on feeble legs.

"You will learn one day, that I conquer what I wish, I take  
what I want, and no one can stop me. And I will take what  
belongs to me,you."

"Aagh, good luck with that."  
Loki threw Tony, and he crashed into the glass coffee table,  
the force of his body hitting the table causing the metal  
mainframe to buckle.

"Jarvis, you up from your nap?"

Silence.

Tony groaned in pain and tried to stand, but fell as the sharp  
searing pain traveled relentlessly, a small shard of glass  
sunk deep in to his leg. Tony clenched the shard hard, blood  
oozing from a new cut as he screamed and yanked out the  
shard from his thigh and tossed it aside.

"How will I have my fun if my toy can be broken so easily?"  
Loki said as he slowly encroached on the weakened man.

At this point Loki was obviously winning and although his  
mind was enduring his body was not, and it sank to the floor  
after Tony's second attempt at standing. Tony knew that  
this was not an average try to kill Tony deal. Tony knew that  
Loki was coming here on account of... a different agenda.  
Tony was, honestly, kinda scared. But he wouldn't give that  
away. Wouldn't give up his pride, stubbornness, and utter  
stupidity in life threatening situations for nothing in the  
world.

Crimson blood ran down his chin and dripped onto his  
exposed arc reactor, which Tony realized was exposed only  
until just now.  
His simple t- shirt has ripped fiercely, the collar soaked  
red,his arc reactor was enduring but flickered every now and  
then because of the crack it had sustained. More so did Loki  
fucking kiss him...again? He could barely think his head hurt  
so bad. Maybe the creeping blackness in his eyesight  
couldn't be so bad, it brought the blue lit face into a dark blur  
, the words to fade and settle as background murmuring, the  
pain to subside in to a dull ache.  
Although finally the light had caught the attention of the god.

" ... This marvelous little light... Mystical power keeps the  
Midgardian immune to my magic."

"Don't t-touch it again." Tony muttered.

"My dear, I have better things planned." Loki smiled  
wickedly.

Somehow Loki's fading words sharpened, his mind became  
clearer, pain became excruciatingly precise as blurry eyes  
became clear as a hand clenched around his neck,  
fastening him to the ground, and the other... Started pulling  
downward on the band of his grey pajama sweatpants.  
Tony somehow found renewed strength at the thought of  
what was to come. He punched, kicked despite of the pain  
every time his thigh flexed.

"You seem to forget my power... Let me remind you."  
Loki gently pressed his index finger to Tony's cheek while  
still retaining his firm grasp on his neck despite the  
viciousness he displayed. Tony tried to fight but his face  
pressed smashed hard against the marble floor under the  
force of that single digit as if someone had placed a 100  
pound concrete slab on his face.

"No...nngh, stop!" Tony yelled only able to see Loki out of his  
peripheral.  
They both could see the difference; the difference between  
human and AeSir, the immense difference between man  
and god.

"You shall feel more pain if you struggle against my will. "  
Loki said deceptively calm despite the struggling will of  
Tony trying to fight the god who rested between his legs, his  
grey sweatpants torn halfway off in his struggle.

"Your struggle is futile, yet you test my patience." Loki was  
like an unmovable force still encroaching, closer and closer,  
being pinned down by the simplest of gestures.

Tony's hands were still free to pound and beat on Loki, even  
as if it was as useful as trying to crack concrete with your  
bare fists, it hurt more than it did damage. Tony felt his heart  
hammering in his chest, the throbbing in his head, then the  
painful invasion down below.

Tony hadn't known how long it'd been. How long since the  
painful rocking had started, since his body had given out  
time and time again?

Tony tried to ignore it. The pain. The near constant  
pounding. The rhythm of unceasing power. The horrible pain  
in his hand when Loki lost his "patience" and had no doubt  
fractured some of the small bones inside. He winced in pain  
at the pull and push that never seemed to end. He'd counted  
numbers, trying to remember indefinite lines of scripts in  
computers, but failed every time the dull ache grew or Loki  
brought him back to consciousness from the verge of  
blackness Tony wished he had succumbed to hours earlier.

Think, ah, Ow. Numbers of Pi. Ow.

Ugh...3.14...15...9265, Aanngh,3...58979,2,numn, no,  
think,323,yeah,ooh, nngh,...8!

Loki had struck hard, Tony's mind flaring awake as pulses  
of sudden unexpected pleasure burst through like a bullet  
through his nervous system.

"Aaah!"Tony's sweaty body arched for the first time, sweat-slicked body raised high in the air however hindered by his  
head fastened to his own floor by the coagulated blood that  
had finally ceased to flow, and the hand of Loki, which he  
placed there because he deemed it "good leverage."

Tony couldn't help the inescapable yelp,his regrettable  
pants of pleasure as Loki hit that spot again.

Mind over uuwwuah b-body.

Tony fastened his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, but time  
and time again,intense pleasure rocketed through his body.

"Gaah, n-no!" Tony's body felt bruised and battered all over,  
the lingering pain keeping his body tensed up. He could  
taste the small amounts of bloody saliva in his mouth as he  
gritted his teeth. He swallowed down hard, trying to resist  
the heat of pleasure. With his senses slowly returning, the  
pain of Loki forcefully penetrating him begin to arise.

Loki could see Tony way awake, and with a sinister smirk,  
he rammed into Tony, harder than before, and without  
warning. Pain shot though Tony's body like a sharp blade.  
He did all he could to relax so the pain was not as intense,  
but it did not help. His hands began to form into a fist so that  
he could clutch and endure the pain, but that did not help  
him either.

Loki grabbed a handful of soft dark brown hair on Tony's  
head, pulling his head back and bit down on his neck  
causing him more pain and torture.

Tony was hoping it would be over soon. He closed his eyes  
and tried to think of anything else to take his mind off of  
Loki's forceful fucking. But his train of thought was loose  
with the constant feel of Loki's bare skin pushing into him.  
He couldn't help it, he couldn't resist, he couldn't escape,  
and his body already knew it.

Tony could feel Loki moving more erratic; he knew that the  
end was near. A sense of relief ran through his mind, but  
could not help feel a small bit of disappointment. He felt  
Loki tense up inside of him as his own inner muscles  
tensed up. Loki grunted loudly and angrily, ramming his  
body into Tony's. Tony feels a surge of hot warmth  
suddenly fill inside of him as Loki unloads into him, he felt  
the little of his strength fade away again for some strange  
reason. Without a moment to think, Loki strikes Tony with  
his hand over the bloody bruise on his head, and Tony  
passes out from the sudden immense pain.


	6. A Canvas Freshly Painted

Tony seemed to be paralyzed. He was cold, his clothes either stiff and dry with darkened blood or damp and sticky with blood.

Tony felt sick, lightheaded, full of pain...full of hate.

But he refused to breakdown, surrender.

But first he needed to get off this damn floor.

Tony realized that he still had his eyes closed.

What would he see?

His blood smeared across the walls? Glass strewn across the room? His bed in tatters?

Last night had been an...assault in the dark, his arc reactor a wavering beacon of light sometimes shining on that, that figure of that man in the dark. Tony gritted his teeth in anger, clenching away and pushing his furious emotions back. He opened his eyes forcibly, his pupils searching in every direction to see where he was. His face was buried into the pillow, realizing he's been in bed this whole time.

His body wouldn't move until he shook around a bit, turning over slowly and in pain to see the light bleak ceiling. He groaned deeply, forcing his hand to rub his face, feeling a faint bruise on his cheek and a old cut at the end of his eyebrow. He's confused as to why he's on the bed and cleaned up, but knows it was all... 'his' doing.

A knock on the door echoed in his ear followed by a feminine "Anyone in?". Tony is hesitant to answer and keeps quiet; the door slides open to reveal Agent Maria Hill and Steve Rogers.

"Tony?" Maria says, surprised to see him in this room.

"Is it morning already?" Tony grumbles, his voice rasping slightly.

"Its 10AM, Stark." She replies.

"Mmh... What brings you here? Doing routine checks of all the rooms?" He asks.

"That's right, you never know what the security cameras can miss."

"Why the entourage?" Tony clears his throat, giving a quick look to Steve who was beside her.

"The camera for this room went out last night, something that doesn't normally happen." Steve bluntly says.

"Tony, are you alright? You seem injured." Maria questions.

"Just fiddling with my reactor last night, you can't even imagine the things i could do with just a plastic fork and some wiring. I'm sure that disrupted the signal for the camera in here." Tony said ,the lavish covers pushed up to his chin.

"Try not to mess with your own heart, Tony. And please stop working when you're supposed to be sleeping."

"Aye aye, captain." Tony says with a dull tone.

"Okay, Rogers, let's be on our way." Maria waves to Steve as she walks out of the room. Steve stays behind for a moment to give Tony a glare with a raised eyebrow, Tony smiles innocently at him.

"Ugh." Steve hopelessly sighs and leaves, the door closing itself.

Tony drops the act and lays his head back down, the lingering pain continuing.

"What the fuck happened last night..." He complained, his memories were foggy and dark, but he knew enough of what happened, and wished he didn't. An unforgotten anger rose in him at the thought of that man who keeps screwing with him, mentally and...now physically.

"It's no point in getting angry when I really can't get out of bed."

Tony said to himself.

"Jarvis?" Tony called out, realizing he's been talking to himself without any proper computerized English voice replying back. No response.

"I guess I'm stuck talking to myself today..." Tony let out a sigh, he's once again left alone, left behind, and abandoned, even if it's something he wanted.

Tony stayed in bed until he could take it no longer.

He hissed in pain as he sat up, his entire body throbbing. His arc was flickering the crack it sustained was greater than he thought.

He needed to get to the lab.

Get his arc fixed.

Fix Jarvis.

Review recording of his room, if he had any.

Put the Tower in incognito Red Alarm.

Fix the J-Mark 47 suit.

Put on J-Mark 47 suit.

Fly over to Loki and put a fist sized hole through his brain.

He had a lot to do today.

Tony literally fell out of his bed, his legs like fiery jelly, falling onto the ground which only caused even more pain.

Tony finally got the grit and nerve to stand, and as he did,he felt everything burn and ache, his leg burning, making him stumble with every step. His entire backside felt as if everything had just ripped, every tissue, every cell.

Tony knew what he had seen last night. Blood, his blood smeared the walls, his coffee table bent and shattered, his blood sticky on the floor. Yet his room was absolutely normal like it always was. Could Tony have had a panic attack or possibly his crash in the lab caused more pain than he realized?

To Tony, as he stumbled to his bathroom, it just didn't make sense.

He touched his face, looking as normal, handsome, fantastic. Except the small bruise and cut, something he could easily cover up with a story or something... not need to fret. He thought that it was a dream, one horrible dream.

He started his shower, and almost instantly steam came out, wisping into the air.

Only when Tony took off his shirt that he'd thought was destroyed in his very dream he gasped, his shirt falling from his hand and onto the floor.

Bruises- at least a hundred, littered his back, his chest, his arms, his stomach, his hips. Everywhere.

There wasn't a place not covered with dark purple spots. Some were just plain bruises, some lining the out side his arc reactor like a coffee ring on a piece of paper. But others...the others form certain patterns, like harsh fingerprints, hand print that had long fingers wrapping around his forearm, clawing gestures formed there, along his ribs, scraping down to a single hand print that lied on his hip.

It was like Tony's body was a canvas for the memories, new and fresh, just painted only a few hours ago.

||Tony struggled, trying to fight back, that is until he hears a rip and the room shone with a blue hue.

Loki ripped out his arc reactor, and Tony felt his energy sap. His source of energy and life, his artificial heart, yanked out like an electrical plug.

Loki kicked Tony while he was down, his ribs taking a damaging blow.

Loki threw Tony, and he crashed into the glass coffee table, the force of his body hitting the table causing the metal mainframe to buckle.

Tony clenched the shard hard, blood oozing from a new cut as he screamed and yanked out the shard from his thigh and tossed it aside.

"My dear, I have better things planned."

Tony felt his heart hammering in his chest, the throbbing in his head, then the painful invasion down below.||

Tony gasped and shuddered as the memories came flooding back, like a dam being ruptured, the memories flowing through the little defenses of his already crippled psyche, until then the thin walls gave way, and the haunting recollection burst through like an unrelenting storm.

He gripped the corner of his bathroom sink in an attempt to gather his bearings.

He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Get a grip Tony, come on, he can't break you that easily, Starks are unbreakable." Tony found himself laughing at his own pathetic pep-talk.

He disregarded everything, even his bruises on his body, his deteriorating psyche, and grim outlook, tossing his sweatpants and boxers aside and stepped into the steaming shower.

The pellets of hot steamy water started to act like a therapy, dulling the aches and numbing the sting it brought.

He sighed at the touch, letting the hot water flush his face red, the water cascading down his head, trailing down the bruised sculpted curve of his back. Until he looked down at his bare thigh, even more bruises, and thick white trail sliding down his inner thigh, before being rinsed away by scalding water. The moment was brief, but he saw it. The evidence.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head, to try and keep a somewhat cool composure, although the truth was eating at him.

He knew rape was traumatizing. He'd seen the victims on reality television, vaguely heard confessions, but never really gave it adequate thought. He'd even donated money time to time for Rape and Abuse victims fund, but only just to get a good public image.

Now he was one of them. The fumbling jumbling mess that was his mind, the recurring nightmare that was his memories. The feeling of being...used.

But he'd get over it, he'd been through worse. Shot at. Kidnapped. Stabbed. Blown up in the very confines of his once standing magnificent Malibu home. Tortured. Carried a nuke on his fucking back. Saw things that he thought would only live in the imagination of little kids. The things that go bump in the night. Fucking aliens and shit.

Yeah he'd definitely been through worse, might as well add that to the list... but it still disgusted him otherwise.

Tony gritted his teeth as he lathered up his body in soap, just wanting to feel clean and let the scent of soap fill the air. He couldn't help but let out a depressing sigh as the water rinses it all away. As much as he wanted to forget about it, he still knew that he was dirtied in the inside, in way too many ways.

He felt the hardness underneath his fingers under every bruise, knots forming slowly.

He closed his eyes not really sure if he was crying, or if it was the water raining down on him, or shampoo that had gotten in his eyes,or if the stiff knot forming in his throat was perhaps from some other excuse he was coming up from the top of his head. He exhaled a ragged breath and finished up.

He turn off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his middle. He wiped the mist away from the mirror, finding all the bruises a bit more clearer... and his hair still tangled with shampoo.

Tony gritted his teeth and stuck his head back into the shower, washing his hair free of shampoo.

What was with him? Now he couldn't even take a fucking basic shower? No, it was nothing, just the stress under recent events.

Even as he pulled his head back out from under the shower he stared for a moment at his body.

He grimaced and shrugged on a bathrobe, tying it tight, not liking seeing the condition his body was currently under.

He walked out back into his bedroom hair dripping droplets of water onto his shoulders blanketed by the expensive dark red bathrobe.

He padded over to his vast closet looking for something... Long-sleeved. He decided for something simple, white long-sleeved thermal and...jeans. Yeah that'll do for today.

He shrugged on his clothes, boxers, wife beater, thermal and jeans. He dried his hair and styled it, although slightly damp it would eventually dry to that style.

He felt, just a little bit more like himself, even though he still felt the bruises, he just felt better.

He heard A small chime. That was his notification for a missed call.

Must have missed it when he was in the shower. He checked his Starkphone and checked it, a photo of Pepper flashing on the holographic interface. Tony found his skin prickling, his hands getting clammy. He stared at it for a moment. Should he call back? Of course. Should he act normal, instead like a wounded puppy every time anything reminded him vaguely of her. Definitely. Could he pull it off? That was a question Tony couldn't easily answer.

But like the moon's pull to the tides, Tony redialed the number.

After the fourth pause just as Tony was about to hang up, a light familiar voice sounded.

"Hello?"


	7. Distractions

"Pepper?" His voiced cracked slightly.

"Tony, is that you? Are you... okay?"

"*ahem* Of course. I just finished swimming, that's all."

"... Swimming?"

Tony lied, going out of his room, waving an uninterested hand at the few avengers he passed by, heading straight to his lab.

"I'll have you know that I'm personally taking care of my body now."

"Only 10 seconds into the conversation and you've already changed my impression of you."

"I have the six-pack to prove it. And my reactor is shinning even brighter."

"It's not working, Tony, but thanks for trying."

"Um... How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine."

An awkward silence forms between them as both of them are unsure what to say or even think. Finally, Pepper speaks up.

"H-how are you? Really."

"Good. Fine. Great. I've been sleeping more, can't even remember the last time I had a drink." Tony lied through his teeth, being that his situation was completely on the opposite spectrum.

"Last time in the hospital?"

"... Maybe more than a month ago. I... washed up on the shores of the city."

"Mission?"

"No, beach party."

"Tony..."

"Kidding. A job handed down from the boss himself."

"Still getting sent into danger, I see."

"That was awhile ago, and I'm fine, see? I haven't done anything else 'work' related since then, I swear."

"I guess you wouldn't lie about not doing work."

"You still know me so well."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"You got me. What about you? What has the Mighty Pepper been up to?"

"Low income job, parents down my neck, peace and quiet when they aren't. Not as usual as it used to be."

"Is that a good thing?" Tony questioned.

Pepper remained silent to question.

"Look, Pepper..." Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know that, we did some things we're not proud of-"

"We? What's we Tony-"

"Me, me, me, okay me. I've done some things I'm not proud of. But I've changed. In ways you can't imagine. We can start over, Pep-"

"I don't think we can-"

"-what?"

"...I don't think we can, Tony. What you did, was just-"

"-I know. Unforgivable. But I'm asking you to forgive me."

"It's not that easy."

"I know it's not."

"Let's change the subject."

"Another time then?"

Tony heard her sigh loudly on the other side of the phone and decided not to push it.

Tony paused for a second, he wanted to just say no and keep on, get to the bottom of this, to get Pepper back. But maybe she needed the separation. He didn't.

"...Okay...How are you? How was the treatment?"

"...Fine, I think it's gone or almost there. There's no more pain, but I get scared when my hand sometimes glows." Pepper hesitantly explained about the EXTREMIS that Aldrich had given her.

"I can get Bruce on that. I'll bring it asap."

"Thank you, Tony."

"..."

"..."

There was a brief pause on the phone, an uncomfortable silence between them. They each had something to say to the other, both decided against it, neither ultimately having no more to say to each other.

Tony padded over to his StarkPad and flipped it on still in a silent conversation with Pepper. He linked his phone with the StarkPad and watched as the database scanned and searched for Pepper's location.

"Hello?" Pepper asked, that awkward moment when the silence has gone on for almost too long and you're not quite sure if the other person is on the line anymore.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm still here. Listening to you breathing." Tony replied nonchalantly, tossing the StarkPad carelessly on his workbench, holding the phone to his ear, staring at the holograph projection in front of him complete the scan with a ding and show the location of Pepper.

Tallahassee, Florida.

"What was that?" Pepper questioned.

"Microwave." Tony lied again, watching as the live feed showed Pepper sitting outside a coffee shop, sipping no doubt a latte.

Tony had to admit what he was doing was indeed a bit stalkerish, But he couldn't help it. He watched her sip on her latte, the sun beaming down on her face.

Tony entered the lab having a sad crooked smile on his face.

" What are you doing right now Pep?"

"Nothing right now Tony, sipping on a latte."

"You know, we offer free lattes for that CEO position at-"

"Tony-"

"-Can't get mad at me for trying," Tony could feel the tension growing and decided to stop while he was ahead. Then he felt the zing of a sharp pain go down his backside when he shifted.

"...Pep, I'll call you later. I gotta do something."

"Bye-" Tony had already ended the phone call and watched the image of Pepper vanish from in front of him.

Tony sighed, rubbed his goatee, then got to business.

"Jarvis?"

"Always at the ready, sir." Jarvis responded.

"What happened...last night...Furthermore, where the hell were you?"

"Sir, I have recordings of last night if you wish to view them. What happened last night I'm afraid it was beyond my capabilities sir. There was...a malfunction, sir. I am currently trying to get my systems functional in your bedroom sir."

"What malfunction?"

"Magical pressure sir, if that is a proper term. It seems that Mr Laufeyson's-"

"Don't call him that."

"Very well sir. As I was saying, The god of Mischief's magical pressure caused my systems to go...h-haywire. Sorry sir, it seems to effect my entire system. I am running diagnostics now sir."

"How long?"

"Approximately thirty minutes sir. I am sorry for the inconvenience, sir."

"Damn... is there a lot of footage from last night?" Tony asked, palms sweaty and hesitation heavy in his voice.

"Sir, there is four hours and forty-three minutes of passive recording footage."

"Four hours..." Tony didn't want to see the footage, he truly didn't, but he felt as if he needed to see it, watch it, the sick urge tosee himself cripple before his enemy in the worst way.

"...Play it. Lock the doors."

Tony watched. And cringed as he saw his head smash into the bedpost, touching his scalp where the gash should have been. And shivered as his arc was carelessly ripped out of his chest. He saw a flash of green in the dark , he himself begging for his arc which was glowing brightly in Loki's hand. With that Tony sat up a bit more, a bit more rigid.

"Jarvis rewind it to the green flash and enhance the video." tony sid observant but sick to his stomach. The video cleared, Jarvis adding more light to the video, making it significantly brighter. Slow motion play by play showed the swirl of misty green formed in his palm quickly wash over Tony as he was dragged up by his scalp, blood staining the wall. Tony watched until he heard himself actually scream and faint under Loki, where he saw himself jolt awake by Loki's unrelenting force only to faint back again. Then he heard himself moan. He moaned. Tony broke and gagged and retched in to a nearby scrap bucket.

After the final phase of dry heaving, he sat back pale and clammy as his screams still echoed.

"Jarvis... Delete it...except the green flash. I never want to see it again."

He wanted to take his latest suit, Out and find Loki. He wanted to...kill him. So bad. He just-

"Jarvis, are all of my suits charged?"

"All of them, except your most recent one, is in mint condition."

"If anyone asks why I left, tell them I decided to go home and check on the renovations."

A growing anger building up inside Tony as he made his way across his lab towards the door. A strong and merciless one as Tony face didn't move an inch to show it.

"Sir might I advise you not to do whatever you are planning sir. I worry for you greatly." Jarvis said, for once in a non sarcastic tone.

It made Tony halter in his thoughts.

"Y'know what Jarv? For once, you're right. I'm going to do something productive... I'm going to build a jet... A jet I can fly right into Loki head."

"Sir, I don't advise that either..."

"Too late. Start up lab #2. We're dusting her off."

Tony needed to do something. Build. And tinkering with cars just wasn't gonna cut it.

* * *

Bruce started to look for Tony after three and a half days without his rather annoying appearance. He went down it the lab but he wasn't there. After the worry started to eat at him, he asked Jarvis.

"I believe that Mr. Stark is in the bunker Dr. Banner."

"We have a bunker?"

"Yes sir, it appears he is building a jet.

"How do I get to this bunker?"

"Get into the elevator in the west wing and press the button called 0.1"

* * *

Bruce looked in amazement at the huge aircraft dock that was under the Avengers Tower.

Did anyone else know about this!? Did SHIELD? Probably not.

Bruce winced as he hesitated to cover his ears. If he thought Tony's lab was loud, then the bunker was an echoing bottled mess of classic rock.

Bruce searched the bunker, looking at a deformed version of Tony's "Juggernaut" suit on the floor. Bruce walked on until he hear massive clanging and fizzing from a blow torch and he found Tony. He was beneath the belly of a quinjet, melding steel together.

"Tony?" Bruce yelled but of course Tony couldn't hear him.

He was wearing a wife beater that raised above his navel as he worked. It was stained with black oil, smears of rust.

What was more astounding was that the entire and the workbench only a few feet away was littered with brandy and scotch bottles, some shattered on the floor the alcohol on the floor, an absolute mess.

What happened?

"Tony... To-" Bruce paused as his scientific eyes caught something on Tony's skin. They were on his skin. Ugly and yellow and purple. Then he realized it  _was_  his skin.

He watched in horror as Tony worked unbeknownst of Bruce's stare, his head deep within the belly of the jet.

Bruce watched how he saw the bruises go lower than just his belted pants, and how they seem to fit a hand if one were to press their up against it.

How did Tony get those? Surely not from battle, his suit would have prevented it. Unless...

"Jarvis turn off the music." Bruce said, and Jarvis obeyed.

"~ _I've got big balls! Oh, I got big balls!_ ~ Wait... who turned off the music? Jarvis!" Tony sung after the song had been cut off abruptly.

"Bruce? How'd you get down here?"

"Elevator, and Tony, we need to talk... About those bruises."

Tony looked down at his stomach that was exposed, and roughly yanked his shirt down to hide it.

"Look, what I do in my basement during my free time has nothin' to do with you." Tony said, waving the blow torch in Bruce's direction. his eyes red from the booze and tired.

"That's real funny, Tony, but I can tell when you're trying to play something off and hide the truth." As concerned as he sounded, Bruce was completely ignored as Tony turned back around to continue his blow torching.

"Tony." Bruce said with irritation. No response, just the constant fizzle noise.

"Tony!"

"What!? Are you getting angry on me? Because I sure am. Hell, I'd turn big and green right now if a guy trespasses into my house, stops my music, and then tries to ram his foot into my business!" Tony rambled with anger, snapping back and glaring at Bruce. Bruce wasn't angry, but sad, Tony's blunt words stabbing him right in the heart.

A moment of cold silence fell between both men, Tony stopping his work to regret his actions.

"Jarvis!" He called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"... Tell the tresspasser... I'm sorry." Jarvis talk a brief pause to the awkward request.

"Mr. Banner, Mr. Stark wants to give you his deepest-"

"Its okay, Jarvis, I understand." Bruce politely cut him off.

"Tony, what are you? 10 years old? We're adults, just say it to me."

Tony remained silent, only a bitter look on his face.

"Or better yet..." Bruce walks closer to Tony, reaching his side.

"Just talk to me."

Tony looked down at Bruce, contemplating whether he should tell the truth...the whole truth.

 


End file.
